


Jealous?

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bingo, F/M, Feelings, Jealousy, Past Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: The reader sees Clint and Bobbi getting comfortable together and Wanda teases them for their crush. When the reader finds out that Clint is actually interested in them, they can’t believe their luck.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader, Wanda Maximoff & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Jealous?

“It doesn’t matter how hard you stare, she will not spontaneously combust.”

You turned to Wanda, a frown on your face. You hadn’t heard her creeping up on you but then your focus had been elsewhere. She probably could have stormed in banging pots and pans and you’d still have been too preoccupied to notice her enter the room. “What?”

Perching on the edge of the counter, Wanda said, “Bobbi. The blond with Clint. You’ve got your death stare on. Or… Wait… ” She regarded you curiously, her fingertips glowing red as she felt out your aura. “You don’t want her to drag you into the briefing room and do all manner of unspeakable things to you, do you? Because I one hundred percent support that. Have you seen her in the field? She’s a badass. I’d let her wrap her thighs around my -”

“Not helping, Wanda.”

A knowing smile spread across your friend’s face, her eyes sparkling. She wasn’t laughing at you, exactly, but she seemed to find far more humour in this situation that you could. “I was right the first time then. Are you jealous?”

The woman, Bobbi, rest her chin on Clint’s shoulder, a blinding grin on her face. She looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes. That was a woman who ate men for breakfast. She’d chew them up and spit them out again and Clint seemed totally into it. He traced patterns on her exposed arms, hanging off her every word. 

You dug your nails into your palms, forcing yourself to look away and focus on Wanda. “Of her? What? Why would I be jealous?”

“Well, Clint cancelled on you last night to spend time with her. I know you usually, uh, hang out on Tuesdays.”

You whacked her arm and turned towards the window, pretending the bright sunshine that streamed through would explain away the heat on your cheeks. “Oh, be quiet. We aren’t together. It’s just casual. I have no reason to be jealous.”

“You love him. It’s obvious to everyone with a brain. Are you even listening to me?”

If truth be told, you weren’t. Across the lounge, Clint stretched, testing the limits of his tight t-shirt. It hadn’t always been that small but last week he’d accidentally tumble-dried it and, too stubborn to admit he’d screwed up, Clint had continued to wear it since. On multiple occasions you’d found yourself all but dribbling over the tantalising sight of his muscles, wishing for nothing more than to tear the thin fabric from his body and worship every inch of the man. 

He draped his arm over Bobbi’s shoulders, pulling her closer to his chest and you felt your heart clench. Swallowing back the mess of emotions that bubbled inside you, you smiled stiffly at Wanda and said, “Of course I am.”

“So… You love him. How does that make you feel?”

“I don’t love love him. I just love him casually. It’s cool. I’m glad he’s enjoying himself.”

“For a spy, you are a terrible liar.”

Her musical laugh filling the air, Bobbi kissed Clint’s cheek, her bright red lips lingering on his slightly stubbly jaw, and the handle of your mug snapped in two. You hissed as a few drops of the boiling liquid spilt on your jeans, grateful that Wanda had caught the mug before anymore could burn you. 

Releasing her magic, Wanda set the broken mug down in the sink and offered you a tea towel to dry yourself. “Okay, we’re walking away now. Nope, no arguments. This is for your own good, love. Before you kill her.”

It was probably for the best so you agreed. However, you’d barely stepped out into the gardens when Clint came bounding up behind you, like a hyper puppy. He draped his arms over you and Wanda, pulling you against his side. He pressed a kiss to your temple but then repeated the action with your friend and your heart dropped. All hopeful thoughts vanished when you smelt her perfume on his collar, light and fruity compared to his usual deep musk. 

Oblivious to your faltering mood, Clint wore a beaming smile as bright as the sun overhead. “Good morning, ladies. Looking beautiful as ever. Up for a game of exploding dodgeball? We haven’t played it in months. Plus I’ve missed you this week.”

Clint dug his fingers into your waist. Memories of passionate nights flooded your mind, his hands over your body, holding you bruisingly as his masterful tongue brought you to the highest of highs. His lips against your ear, muttering sweet nothings and dirty promises as you lay together in the moonlight, dreaming of a life you could never have together. 

“Well. You were busy.” The retort came out far harsher than you’d intended. You almost regret the sharp words when you caught a brief flash of hurt on his face but were feeling too crappy already to care. You thought it all meant something but now that Bobbi was in the picture you couldn’t be sure. What else didn’t you know about him?

In true Barton fashion, he hid his surprise and hurt with a laugh and blinding smile. To anyone else, it might have been convincing. You, on the other hand, saw right through the hollow show. However, despite how your words may have cut him, Clint bounced back with his usual flirtiness. “I’m never too busy for you, radish.”

“Radish?” you exclaimed. On Clint’s other side, Wanda smothered a snicker. You reached around and jabbed her in the side, silencing her. “Really?”

“Potato? Avocado?” he tried. “Walnut?”

Wanda, helpful as ever, stated the obvious: “Not making it better, Clint.” A few seconds of awkward silence passed before your friend threw caution to the wind. Usually one for subtlety, you were taken aback by Wanda’s abrupt questions. “So, how’s Bobbi been? Is she sticking round much longer?”

“Nah. She’s off to Bahrain or Barbados or some other place beginning with B. She just wanted to catch up." 

Suddenly the delicate flowers that lines the path became far more interesting as you fought the urge to punish yourself by imagining just what ‘catching up’ entailed. Did he have the same effect on her as he did you? Did she arch her back and scream his name? Kiss him as they came together? 

"She only really stopped by to sign the papers, anyway. We are officially no longer married.”

You glanced up so fast that whiplash seemed highly likely. A quick glance towards Wanda confirmed that she had had no idea about this either. Trying to keep your voice level, you asked, “You were married?”

Clint shrugged, unaffected by the revelation. “Meh. Sort of. I mean, legally, yeah. We’ve not actually been together for years, though. Didn’t even realise we were actually married until a few weeks ago.”

“How is that even possible?”

“Drunken nights in Vegas, baby,” he laughed. A little more seriously, he continued, “Five years back, I think, we’d gotten off this difficult mission and needed a release. Where better to blow off steam than Vegas? Apparently, at some point that weekend, we tied the knot and lost the certificate. There were no rings, so we had no reason to suspect anything had changed.”

Your mind was reeling at this news. What surprised you most was the nonchalance with which he spoke. There was no love for Bobbi; a deep, friendly affection but nothing more. He talked about their marriage like it was nothing more than a business partnership. “What made you realise?”

“Oh, uh… We both met…” Clint glanced to you and immediately looked away when you met his gaze. His cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink and the sun on his face made him look like a golden haired cherub. “Bobs met a guy and couldn’t get hitched as she and I were technically together. It’s taken a little while to get the paperwork sorted and undo the mistake since she was undercover kicking ass.”

“But you’re free to marry someone else now?”

“Free as a hawk,” he grinned. He stretched his arms out and spun dramatically, like a dizzy bird preparing to take off. 

Your heart was racing with possibility. Just like you to jump to conclusions, to imagine the impossible. And yet, you couldn’t help but think maybe. Maybe he felt the same way. Mouth dry, you forced a casual tone into your glaringly obvious question: “Got your eye on anyone?”

“I do, actually.”

He met your gaze once again and didn’t pull away this time. Vaguely aware of his hand reaching for yours, you lost yourself in the clear blue of his eyes. You were drowning in the intensity, could practically feel his heart beating in tandem with yours. Every breath you shared stretched to an eternity and it still wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. 

An uncomfortable cough broke the spell. Wanda ran a hand through her long locks and said, “If you’re done with this weird eye sex thing, I’m hungry. Vis is making paprikash." 

You stepped away from Clint but could still feel his eyes on your back. "That stuff is lethal, Wanda!”

“Yeah? Well, it’s better than watching… Whatever this is,” she said, gesturing between you. “Are you coming or not?”

“I think I might just keep walking with Clint. Thor’s roses are blooming and they’re quite beautiful.”

Clint grinned like a fool, grabbing your hand and all but skipping down the path. “Lead the way, Radish.”

“Idiots,” Wanda muttered, sending out a mental note to all the other Avengers to avoid the gardens for a very long time lest they be plagued with the image of you and Clint getting nasty in the bushes.


End file.
